The Cartoon Cartoon Show
The Cartoon Cartoon Show is a former Cartoon Network programming block that aired reruns of the 15 Cartoon Cartoons, as well as reruns of original Cartoon Cartoon shorts and What a Cartoon! shorts. In 2006 the programming was expanded to also include non-Cartoon Cartoons such as Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, and Squirrel Boy. The block aired from 2000 to 2008. This programming block is preceded by What a Cartoon! of 1995 to 1997. History During the summer of 2000, Cartoon Network would ran a half-hour block of Cartoon Cartoons every Friday at 9:00pm. The block would start off with the premiere of a new Cartoon Cartoon short that would be considered for a series. The second short would be the "Host Pick", where the host would present a short from a Cartoon Cartoon series. The final short would be the ".com Pick", in the audience would vote to pick one out of three shorts on CartoonNetwork.com and then the short with the most votes would get shown on Friday night. Starting that fall up until the spring of 2001, the show moved to 7:00pm and it started with the Host Pick, followed by the .com Pick, which only happened in the case of two 11-minute shorts. If the show aired three 7-minute shorts, the second short would be "chosen" via a roulette wheel. Starting in February 2002, The Cartoon Cartoon Show returned in the late night/early morning slot of 5:00am. Here, the shorts were just like how the show would run outside of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: a half-hour of cartoons (mostly one-shots) from different creators. The show was taken off that summer, but it returned in the spring of 2003 as the last show of the block at 12:30am. This makes it the last program ever broadcast on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on its final night of May 16, 2003. In 2005, The Cartoon Cartoon Show was revived and the look was upgraded. Set in the CN City, the main theme for the new bumpers were the 2-D characters featured in a three-dimensional version of each of the show's worlds. The music was also remixed, and the Cartoon Cartoon logo was more three-dimensional and was drawn "on" the sky. Nikki, the female announcer from the City era, would shout "Cartoon Cartoon" when the logo was fully formed. The Yes! era used a similar intro to the CN City one, only the female announcer's voice was overdubbed by a male announcer. Programming Starting in 2005, some Cartoon Cartoons were moved exclusively to this block and The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, though there was also some overlap with shows that already had regular half-hour slots outside the series (such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, which returned in October 2006 as part of The Grim and Courage Hour). *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Squirrel Boy'' Pilots (1998-2002) Two Cartoon Cartoon shorts were produced in 1998 and one in 1999. All Cartoon Cartoon shorts produced between 2000 and 2001 were entered in The Big Pick, a contest to choose the newest Cartoon Cartoon. The shorts premiered on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in the weeks leading up to "The Big Pick" and the winner was revealed during the actual event. The winners were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, in 2000, and Codename: Kids Next Door, in 2001. In 2002, 8 new shorts premiered during the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest, only this time, they weren't competing against one another. These were the final Cartoon Cartoon shorts before the brand name was dropped. One short, LowBrow, was given its own series called Megas XLR. See also *What a Cartoon! *Cartoon Cartoons Category:Animated shows Category:Animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:What a Cartoon! Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Grim & Evil Category:Evil Con Carne Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:1998 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:Tooncast programming blocks Category:Tooncast